Catching Raven
Catching Raven is one of the last webisodes from the Chapter 1 webisode selection. Summary Dexter Charming, enchanted by Raven Queen, gets distracted by C.A. Cupid. Although he doesn't have the courage to ask Raven out to Briar Beauty's party on Friday, he longs for his brother Daring Charming's skills in order to charm Raven. Cupid convinces him into asking his friends so that he can conjure up the courage to ask her out. Dexter tries his charm on some of his friends, but fails. Date-less, Dexter sits alone on the balcony of Ever After High and unexpectedly, Raven joins him. She asks him out to the party, since they're friends. Once Raven leaves, Dexter rejoices and accidentally falls off the balcony, but lands safely on the ground. He finds Cupid sitting there and kisses her on the cheek, leaving everyone happy. Transcript C.A. Cupid: Eh Dex? Dexter? Dexter Charming!!! Dexter Charming: I-I'm up! I mean, hi, Cupid! C.A. Cupid: *giggles* what is up with you? Madeline Hatter: ...And that is the story... Raven Queen: *laughs* Maddie, *chuckles* C.A. Cupid: Oh, Raven. Raven Queen: *laughs* Dexter Charming: You know, Briar's having that party on Friday, and I wanna ask Raven to be my date, but I-I'm just afraid I'm gonna mess it up. C.A. Cupid: There are other girls at this school. Dexter Charming: You'd ask Raven out for me? C.A. Cupid: Not what I meant. Dexter Charming: *sigh* I wish I was more like my brother. If I was the great Daring Charming, girls would just fall for me. Literally. C.A. Cupid: Why don't you try your "asking-out" skills on your friends? Dexter Charming: That's a great idea! You're the best! C.A. Cupid: How 'bout a little thank you kihhh... Huh? Professor Rumpelstiltskin: There are both conjuration...making things appear ... Dexter Charming: Hey, Briar? Professor Rumpelstiltskin: ...from here to here... Dexter Charming: If I said something like "You wanna go out with me?" ugh...would you? Briar Beauty: *snores* Dexter Charming: Aww, man! So, did it hurt? Madeline Hatter: Did... what hurt? Dexter Charming: When you fell from heaven, cuz Maddie, you are an angel. Madeline Hatter: You speak riddlish too? Aha! Dexter Charming: Aww, man. So, this weekend, you, me... Heh! Eww! Ooh! Aww, man! Raven Queen: Mind if I sit? Dexter Charming: R-Raven! Uh... You come up here too? Raven Queen: Best place in the whole school to watch the sunset. Hey, would you go with me to Briar's party on Friday? Dexter Charming: What? Raven Queen: I'd rather just go with a friend. Less pressure that way, know what I mean? *giggles* hexcellent! I'll see you Friday. Dexter Charming: Yesss! Oh, I'm going to a party with ''Raven Queeeeeeeeeeeen! *grunts* '''C.A. Cupid:' Dex! Dexter Charming: It totally worked! You're the best! C.A. Cupid: *giggles* Gallery Maddie and Dexter - Catching Raven.png Dexter kissed by a lady Troll - Catching Raven.png Dexter coverd in troll Slobber - Catching Raven.png Dexter and Raven - Catching Raven.png Sun set - Catching Raven.png raven asks dex out.gif Dexter and Cupid - Catching Raven.png Daring and Backgrounders - CR.png Happy Cupid.jpg Catching Raven - happy cupid.jpg Catching Raven - dex cupid.jpg Catching Raven - cupid lost balance.jpg Catching Raven - Dex kiss cupid.jpg Catching Raven - it totally worked.jpg Catching Raven - dex down.jpg Catching Raven - dex falls.jpg Catching Raven - dex party.jpg Catching Raven - dex yesh.jpg Catching Raven - sad dex.jpg Catching Raven - slimy dex.jpg Catching Raven - dex for maddie.jpg Catching Raven - dex asks out troll.jpg Catching Raven - you ask raven out.jpg Catching Raven - dex admires.jpg Catching Raven - cupid dex.jpg Catching Raven - maddie.jpg Catching Raven - dex askas briar.jpg Catching Raven - raven light.jpg Catching Raven - hallway raven maddie.jpg Catching Raven - raven.jpg Catching Raven - raven hexellent.jpg Catching Raven - raven askas out.jpg Catching Raven - dexraven.jpg Catching Raven - dex raven.jpg Cupid and Dexter - Catching Raven.png Raven - Catching Raven.png raven giggles.jpg Dexter Hearts - Catching Raven.png Daring - Catching Raven.png Students - Catching Raven.png Webisode Category:Webisodes Category:Chapter 1 Webisodes Category:Chapter 1 Pages